


Between Us

by xvindictive



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvindictive/pseuds/xvindictive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love is fordbidden. They're both co-workers. But that doesn't stop them.</p><p>This is a Criminal Minds fanfiction about JJ and Emily, hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't finished, I'm in the middle of writing it, I've just been struggling for time.

Her heart ached. She couldn't find the energy to move from the couch, force a smile onto her face or get up and go to work. She was utterly and completely in love with someone that she couldn't have. This aching feeling of lust and desire were lodged in her heart and were suffocating her to the point where she couldn't function any more. But she couldn't stop thinking about JJ and she hoped JJ felt the same way, though she would never know unless she asked. But JJ had Will and Henry, she was happy or so it seemed and if Emily confessed her love to JJ what would happen then? It was completely forbidden since they were co-workers. Nervously, Emily began to bite at her nails, a terrible habit of hers though it seemed to ease the anxiety slightly. Her nails were bitten down and the skin around them was dry and cracked, she'd been biting them for years and no matter how badly she'd tried to break the habit, she always found herself back at the start. She jumped as the phone rang out. JJ?

"Hey JJ, is everything okay?" Emily tried to keep her voice light and natural, though inside her heart was thudding heavily and her palms began to sweat. She felt like screaming at the top of her lungs and telling JJ exactly how she felt about her. "Emily... Will died last night." JJ's voice faltered and Emily could imagine the tears rolling down her cheeks, the tears she longed to wipe away. This was wrong. She was with Will and Will had just died. "Oh my gosh JJ, I'm so sorry. What happened?" she replied, her voice becoming high pitched in shock. Her throat began to close up as she thought about JJ on her own, crying and mourning over her dead husband. "He had a heart attack, I called an ambulance... they tried to resuscitate, it was no use. He's gone Emily, everything is gone." her voice chokes up and she begins to shout down the phone. "Everything is ruined, first my sister, now my husband. Who's next?!" 

"Hey, JJ calm down sweetie. I'm coming over, okay?" 

___

As Emily pulled up onto the drive, she noticed little Henry peering through the window. It was pitch black now, but the small light lit up his petite chubby face and big brown eyes and she couldn't help but smile. JJ stood at the doorstep, folded over at the door, heaving and crying all at once. Emily unbuckled her seatbelt as quickly as she could, hopped out of the car and ran up to JJ, pulling her into a hug. "It's okay, it's going to be okay" she mumured into JJ's ear, brushing her hand through JJ's long blond hair. "It's not okay Emily, I'm not okay." she replied, choking on her own tears. 

"I know. Right now you're not and that's okay." Emily pulled away and took JJ's hands in her own after she slipped her finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking into her eyes. "You need to focus on Henry, focus on looking after Henry and caring for yourself. I know you JJ, you're strong and you're determined." Emily sighed before continuing. "Will wouldn't want you to be sad, he'd want you to carry on with your life, remember him and remember those good times but keep moving forward."

"You're right Emily. Thank you for coming tonight, it's just I'm so shocked." Tears streamed down JJ's face and Emily forced herself to keep her hands glued to her sides. "I'm so thankful I have you. You're not just a co-worker to me, you're my best friend."

Emily's heart sank and she swallowed back the tears and tried desperately to keep her face neutral. She managed a nod. JJ didn't see her the way she saw her. She was just a friend. Nothing more. "Thank you for coming over Emily, I've spoken to Hotch and I'm taking a few weeks off work. I'll see you soon though." She threw her arms round Emily's waist and squeezed her tightly. 

"See you soon JJ, taken all the time you need." Her eyes scrunched up as she hugged JJ as tightly for possibly the last time for a long time.

\--

Days felt like years as Emily sat in the conference room staring at JJ's empty chair. It had been five weeks, two weeks later than JJ had said. "Wheels up in thirty" Hotch calls out, his eyes boring into the back of Emily's head.  
The team scatter whilst Emily stays seated, her eyes locked onto the empty seat. "Hey Emily, is everything okay?" he asks.  
Emily replies, "Oh yeah. I just didn't sleep much last night and I think I'm starting to feel it now."  
"Emily I know you and I know that something's wrong. I'm not going to keep on at you because you're the master of secrets. Just know that you can talk to me. A problem shared is a problem halved." Hotch lowers his voice as he speaks, as if the team could hear him. But Emily knew deep down that if she admitted her love for JJ, the problem would only get worse. The problem wouldn't be halved, it'll be doubled. Tripled. Her mind whirled and as she stood up she had to take a moment to breathe before she headed out to the jet. The team sat on the various different seats on the jet and Emily scooted into the spare seat next to Reid. Inquisitively, Reid stared at Emily and his eyebrows furrowed. "Don't say anything," Emily sighed. Was it really that noticeable? Everyone on the team knew there was something wrong and they were clever enough to leave it be. Emily had a fiery temper when she was upset and no one wanted to be in the firing line. Hotch began to explain the case and each member of the team chipped in on their ideas and Emily tried her best to focus but there was only one thing on her mind. JJ.

Once Emily was home she dropped her reserved, work focused facade and fell into bed. She picked up her phone and clicked on contacts. Cautiously, her finger wavered over JJ's number. She pressed call. The phone rang out three times and Emily was beginning to think JJ wouldn't pick up but after the third ring her voice echoed down the phone. "Hey Em, everything okay?" Emily's nerves vanished after hearing JJ's soft voice. "Everything is good here, how're things on your end?" Emily answered.  
"See Em, there's been something I need to talk to you about..." There is a slight tremor in JJ's voice and Emily's heart begins to thud loudly in her chest. "Can you come over?" she murmured. 

Ten minutes later Emily pulled up in front of JJ's house. It was beginning to get dark and Emily shivered as she walked up the long driveway to JJ's house. JJ had already opened the door before Emily got there and stood standing in the doorway, her long blond hair fell beautifully onto one shoulder and her blue eyes stared into Emily's browns. "Hey there." Emily pulled JJ into a hug and held her in her arms for what seemed like a long time. Once they'd pulled away, JJ invited Emily into the house who was greeted by a little Henry and JJ's daschuand, Rex. Emily sat in the living room whilst JJ put Henry to bed after he insisted on showing Emily his new lego ship that he'd received on his fifth birthday (he'd turned five a few weeks ago).


End file.
